Query optimization may depend, in large part, on efficient and accurate cardinality estimates of intermediate results and the plan for the order of a sequence or set of operators representative of a query. Various methods have been previously proposed for determining cardinality estimates. However, a number of the previous proposals provide results that are not very accurate, despite being complex (e.g., inefficient) and/or resource-costly to calculate.